thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Elly Ohlenberger
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Elena Ohlenberger is a compassionate and down-to-earth, but somewhat worrisome and overprotective young girl with a desire to help others and A diligent student, she charms her elders with her resourcefulness and reliable, steadfast personality and is acclaimed for her remarkable sense of responsibility and leadership. A bright, earnest student, she frequently excels in her school subjects, particularly the maths and sciences, and frequently transcends toward the top of her class, working diligently at the expense of knowing her limits. Despite an agreeable nature, she is painstakingly aware of detail and frequently appears to neglect the greater picture when focusing excessively on smaller pieces that make up the greater whole. Despite her admirability, Kitty exhibits numerous childish quirks, ranging from her numerous phobias and idiosyncrasies. Her acute fear of public speaking causes her to count excessively under her breath before school presentations, while unknowingly chewing on strands of her hair when embarrassed or bewildered. She is an extremely picky eater who abhors nearly all healthful, nutritious meals, despite frequently smuggling snacks from the kitchen pantry throughout the day, and refuses to sleep without a faint noise projecting from the television set at night. Kitty displays passive-aggressive and jealous tendencies whenever she is ignored or neglected by a friend, and despite being introverted, is not averse to flattery. She feels significantly attached to Petey, whom she has rendered her “ genuine, true-blue friend", but even so, becomes exceptionally awkward and petrified when interacting with most other girls. Although somewhat girly, she exhibits a slightly more laidback, outspoken personality when around males, whom she considers easier to relate with and admires for their good-humoredness and mellowness. Kitty willingly performs excessive chores around her household in hopes of calming and distancing herself from self-deprecating feelings, but admittedly would rather spend her days filmmaking and playing tag with Petey. She often forces her best friend to engage in the made-up game “around the world” to satisfy her desire for novelty, travel, and adventure, and oftentimes directs them towards remote areas past neighborhood boundaries to quietly peeve her mother and compel her undivided attention. Kitty is considered “very pretty” by her classmates, but not necessarily beautiful. She is a dainty child with generally upright, if rigid posture that demonstrates a tense restlessness toward other people. She has dry, bulky black hair that she often styles in headbands and bows to detract attention from its coarseness, olive-toned, lightly freckled skin with faint laugh lines to the side of her angular, prominent cheeks, and lean, lanky legs that are constantly marked with bug bites and slight rashes (which she always conceals with tights and leggings). Her golden brown eyes brim with agitation and hollowness, despite her kindly, deceptive half-smile, although her full lips are arguably her most attractive feature. Curiousities Name: Elena Ohlenberger Hair color: Ash brown Eye Color: Hazel Complexion: Fair, Freckled Pet names: Elly, Elle (everyone) Birth date: December 19th, 1996 (age 15-16) Birthplace: Portland, Maine Ethnicity (ies): Irish, German, Dutch Hobbies: Learning languages, traveling, researching cultures, sketching, woodworking, scrapbooking, sculpting Favorite Color(s): Sky Blue, Lavender Favorite Subject(s): Algebra, Physics Least Favorite subject: English Favorite Food(s): Potatoes, kringles, beignets, blueberry pancakes Least Favorite Foods: Catfish, shrimp, Favorite Music Genre: 60s- 70s classics Sibling(s): Clare Ellenberger (age 9) Parents: Danny Ellenberger (father; Carpenter) Kylie Futterman- Ellenberger (mother; Certified Nursing Assistant)